Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a socket, and specifically relates to a sparkless socket.
Description of Related Art
A conventional socket structure is shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. This socket structure includes a housing 1. Two parallel slots 2 and at least one base unit 3 are configured on the housing 1. Two limiting slots 4 are configured on the base unit 3. A first clip 5a and a second clip 5b made of conductive material and opposite to each other are configured on each of the limiting slots 4. The middle part of each of the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b is bent inward so that the distance between the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b decreases to form a clamped portion 5c. The ends of the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b away from the slot 2 are connected with each other to form an electrical terminal 6. The electrical terminal 6 is configured to connect to city power. Both of the ends of the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b, which are closer to the slot 2, form an open insertion port 7. In addition, the insertion port 7 corresponds to the slot 2.
Accordingly, the user may insert the plug 8 into the socket structure. As a result, electricity is provided to an appliance connected to the plug 8. When two parallel and plate-like pins 9 of the plug 8 are inserted into the two slots 2 of the insertion port 7 and the plug 8 is resisted by a front wall of the base unit 3, each of the pins 9 is clamped by the clamped portion 5c of the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b so that the electricity of the city power is conducted from the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b to the two pins 9 of the plug 8, so as to form a conducting state.
However, when the user inserts the two pins 9 of the plug 8 into the slots 2 or pulls the two pins 9 of the plug 8 from the insertion slot 7, sparks are easily generated at the moment when the two pins 9 of the plug 8 are being in contact with or being pulled out from the first clip 5a and the second clip 5b, and therefore, the generated sparks not only cause danger but also scare the user.